onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Totto Land
| region = New World | affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | type = }} Totto Land is an archipelago, which constitutes the main territory of one of the Yonko, Big Mom, and her crew, the Big Mom Pirates, which extends around Whole Cake Island. It is navigable with a New World Log Pose. According to Pekoms, it is by now to be considered one large, powerful nation, and Big Mom, as its queen, wants it to become a utopia, which unifies all races of the world. Totto Land is the setting for the Totto Land Arc and is the fourth location the Straw Hat Pirates visit in the New World. Overview Layout Totto Land is a massive archipelago, with Whole Cake Island, Big Mom's base of operation, in its center, and around it, very roughly lined up in circles, 34 subsidiary islands each ruled by a minister; it seems all islands are themed after food. Some of the islands have rivers made of juice (such as sweet syrup) flowing into the ocean to form what are called "Mizuame", which maintain the juices' colors and freeze at night; it takes only the warmth of the day to make them juicy again. Tartes Seemingly tens of outposts called "Tartes", which are watchtowers, are located both on the coasts of said 34 islands, and apparently on smaller isles near them, consisting, as their names suggest, of buildings in the shape of confectionery tarts, in which smaller branches of the Big Mom Pirates are stationed. Any unauthorized ship sighted by them is immediately shot down. In addition, scout ships also named sail around the sea area to also shoot down intruders. "Tarte Inspections" happen at the Tartes to verify seemingly authorized ships. Territorial sea slugs, scattered across the immediate sea around Totto Land's islands, send out warning signals to Den Den Mushi to warn visitors and alert whatever Tarte is within reach. Islands map of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island.]] *Whole Cake Island — The central and main island, themed after cake. It is the base of operations of the Big Mom Pirates. *Cacao Island — One of the outermost islands, themed after chocolate. It is the first island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. *Jam Island — An island themed after jam. According to Pedro, it has rivers of juice running through it that pour into the sea. It is the second island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. *Nuts Island — An island themed after nuts. It is the third island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. *Cheese Island — An island themed after cheese. It is the fourth island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. *Biscuits Island — An island themed after biscuits. It is the fifth island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. *Candy Island — One of the innermost islands, themed after candy. It is govern by the Minister of Candy. It is the sixth island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. Administration As its queen, Big Mom has supreme authority within Totto Land. However, much of the daily governance and administration of Totto Land's various islands is managed by those of her children who hold ministerial positions. Each of Totto Land's 34 islands (not including Whole Cake Island) is governed by a Minister; known Ministers include: *Minister of Candy — the minister responsible for governing Candy Island. This position is held by the eldest son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Perospero. *Minister of Gelato — the minister responsible for governing Gelato Island. This position was formerly held by the 16th son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Moscato. *Minister of Chocolate — the minister responsible for governing Cacao Island. This position is held by an unknown member of the Charlotte Family. *Minister of Biscuits — the minister responsible for governing Biscuits Island. This position is held by an unknown member of the Charlotte Family. It has been shown that Totto Land's administration is highly bureaucratic. When the Sanji retrieval team first make landfall on Cacao Island, Pekoms explained the complex manner in which jurisdiction worked among the islands - namely, that when buildings and other structures are constructed using different types of food, the Minister in charge of that food will have jurisdiction over its use and distribution, even if the structure is being built on a different island. Furthermore, islands have been shown to employ their own police force, to prevent such crimes as "snackalism" of private property (i.e. eating parts of buildings illegally). Inhabitants Totto Land is most notable for being home to members of almost every race and tribe in the world, as Big Mom claims to desire a utopia where all races and species can live in harmony. The known races that inhabit Totto Land are Humans, Fishmen, Merfolk, Minks, Longarms, Longlegs and even Dwarves. Strangely, living objects (such as furniture, ships, food, etc.), and talking animals that are not clearly Minks or Zoan fruit users, are also shown to exist within Totto Land, although what these living objects are called and whether they are the result of Devil Fruits or some other unknown factor remains to be seen. Trivia *The kanji used for the name, 万国, means "all countries/nations". References Site Navigation it:Totlandia Category:New World Islands